


Man of my dreams

by louis_wife505



Series: Thiam works [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Liam Dunbar, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Confused Liam Dunbar, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fuck buddies to boyfriends, Gay Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Smut, Wet Dream, first time anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505
Summary: Liam struggles with his sexuality after being plagued with wet dreams about Theo. Theo just wants to help Liam... Any way he can.





	1. 1

_Liam's breath came out in short pants and moans. He had trouble believing that anyone in the world could make him feel this good. Let alone with just their mouth. Theo on the other hand couldn't believe the sounds Liam was making. He had heard Liam yell and growl in anger and frustration, hell most of the growls were because of him. But he had never heard Liam sound so sexy and beautiful. Moaning his name as if it was the only word Liam knew. It drove Theo mad._

_Theo wrapped his lips around the head of Liam's cock, sucking on it as his tongue swirled around the head. Liam gasped, arching off the bed while tugging at Theo's hair. "F-fuck Theo." He dragged out Theo's name as the chimera took more of Liam's cock into his mouth. Theo squeezed his eyes shut as Liam hit the back of his throat. He took a few deep breaths, gripping his left thumb tight in his hand, before deep throating Liam. Theo held still for as long as he could, pulling off when he needed air._

_"Holy shit Theo, do that again." Liam's eyes were glowing amber. Theo smirked before repeating his actions, holding on just a bit longer. Pulling off and jacking Liam's saliva slick cock quickly. "You gonna cum for me baby?" Liam nodded quickly too lost in pleasure to form words. "C'mon baby, come for daddy." Theo started sucking the head of Liam's cock, his hand jerking faster. Liam's claws dug deep into his foam mattress, his hips jerking to the rhythm of Theo's hand. "Fuck! I'm so close! Fuck!" Liam gripped Theo's hair tight, shoving him further down on his cock. "Fuck daddy!" Liam screamed out when his orgasm hit._

Liam sat bolt up right in bed, panting and covered in sweat. He looked around frantically, trying and failing to find Theo. "Oh thank god!" Liam fell back on his bed. It had only been a dream. A disgusting, weird, won't ever happen dream, but just a dream none the less. Liam chuckled to himself, finding it funny that his mind would even come up with such an impossible scenario.

Liam rolled over to go back to sleep only to find that his boxers were uncomfortably stuck to his skin. He turned on his bedside lap and checked them. Finding the garment to be soaked with his own semen. He groaned loudly before standing up and slipping the ruined fabric off and walking to his dresser for a fresh pair. He went to the bathroom to get a washcloth, wetting it in the sink. He cleaned himself off before slipping on the clean boxers.

Just as he was about to leave the bathroom the door of the conjoining room opened and in walked a sleepy boxer clad Theo. "Oh! Sorry." Theo was about to leave the bathroom when a strong scent hit him. "Really Liam? Can't you jack off in your own room, not the bathroom we have to share." Theo glared at the beta who seemed frozen in place. Liam's eyes raked over Theo's body. Taking in the toned muscles of his chest and abs, his tanned skin. "Like what you see Dunbar?" Theo asked with a smirk. He knew Liam wasn't checking him out but it sure looked like it. "Fuck off!" Liam growled before slamming his door shut and going back to bed.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I had some free time and I was able to write this some what short chapter. I really hope you all enjoy this, and warning there is a bit more Daddy Kink. I will hopefully be able to update again this weekend. Enjoy!

A week and a half had gone by and Liam hasn't stopped dreaming of Theo. His mom was starting to wonder why Liam was doing his own laundry every morning. She really didn't mind having less clothes to wash but it was a curious situation. Theo on the other hand had trouble sleeping when at least twice a night his room would start to reek of Liam's arousal. 

On the fifth night that it happened Theo went to bang on Liam's door and yell at him to give his dick a break but he was stopped short when his hearing picked up what Liam was moaning. Liam had been lost in a dream about Theo screwing him in a very animalistic position. He kept moaning for Theo to go harder and begging to be able to touch himself. But Liam was a good boy and wouldn't dare disobey Theo. _"Please daddy, can I touch my cock? Please daddy I've been a good boy."_   Theo stood frozen unable to stop listening. He could hear Liam's heavy breathing, and smell his approaching orgasm. He knew he should go back to his room but he was glued to the spot. _"Oh fuck daddy! I'm so close! Please let me cum?"_ Liam sounded like he was straining to hold on and would release even with out "daddy's" permission. _"Fuck daddy, fill my ass with your cum!"_ Theo heard Liam start cumming, the pungent, pheromone laced smell hit Theo like a slap in the face. His nose scrunched up and his own dick twitched in his cotton boxers. 

When Liam had woken up to change Theo rushed to his room and laid down, forcing his heart beat to calm down. He listened as Liam cursed profusely while getting out of bed, he heard him start searching his drawers. Most likely looking for a change of clothes. The bathroom light came on and the shower started running. Theo tried to tune out Liam after that but the sounds he made kept Theo interested. He could hear Liam start to pleasure himself, moaning and groaning as he chased his climax. Theo couldn't believe it. He was actually listening to Liam jack off and was getting hard. 

After that night Liam and Theo didn't spend much time together. Theo actively avoided Liam and Liam didn't try at all to seek out the chimera. The only times the boys saw each other was at breakfast and dinner. They didn't talk much or even look at each other. Liam was too busy being embarrassed about his wet dreams to notice the way Theo had been acting. Unfortunately Liam's mom was unaware of the odd behavior.

"Theo, would you mind taking Liam to the away game this weekend? The school has had a lot of budget cuts and they can't afford a bus this game. We can't take him. His dad is pulling a double shift and I will be going out of town to visit my sister and see the new baby." Liam's mom gave Theo a sweet and pleading smile. Liam on the other hand gaped in horror at his mom. The drive would take all night, meaning he'd have to sleep in Theo's truck. With Theo there. Next to him. "Of course I'll pay for the gas." His mom added to make it harder for Theo to refuse. "Um sure Mrs.Geyer. It would be my pleasure." Theo said with a forced smile. 

Liam tried to get out of the game but coach wouldn't let him. No matter what he said he didn't let Liam back out. Even Nolan tried to help him, by pretending to injure him but come Friday after school Liam was packing up to hit the road with Theo. Liam's mom gave them some money for food, gas, and a motel room. "You two be careful, and call us if anything happens." Liam's mom made them swear to text her every couple hours before giving both boys a forehead kiss and leaving. 

"Are you ready to go?" Theo had his stuff packed and in the truck since that morning. He had planned on coming up with an excuse to get out of taking Liam, but sadly Mrs.Geyer had made sure he couldn't. "Yeah, let me just grab my stuff." Liam ran up the stairs to his room and grabbed his bags. He double checked to make sure he had everything he was gonna need. Liam debated telling Theo to forget it and he was just gonna stay but he knew he would never hear the end of it so he went outside and got into Theo's truck. 

Theo stopped at a gas station to fill his tank and grab snacks. Liam got what he wanted and climbed into the truck. He put his headphones in and opened his energy drink. He downed half of it, grimacing at the taste. Liam ignored Theo as he got back in the truck and started driving.

The away game was at a school in L.A., their team had never beaten Beacon Hills but supposedly they got some good players this year. L.A. wasn't to far from Beacon Hills but it was far enough that they would have to get a motel for the night and Liam was dreading having to sleep in the same room as Theo. He planned on drinking enough Red Bulls to keep him awake all night and hopefully for the game and ride back home. He knew it was a dangerous plan, he could cause him self some serious damage, but he was counting on his werewolf to heal him.

Theo kept an eye on Liam, watching as he drank can after can of Red Bull. He could smell all the sugar in the drink and it was giving him a cavity. "Hey Liam?" Theo took one hand off the steering wheel to tap Liam on the thigh. Pulling his hand back quickly when Liam jumped as if Theo's touch shocked him. "What?" Liam pulled out an earbud and gave the older boy a sideways glance. "Maybe you should give the Red Bull a break, I don't think they actually give you wings." Theo tried to joke with the beta, earning himself a glare. "Leave me alone." Liam went back to listening to his music and chugging his energy drinks.

When the sun was down and Theo started to yawn he figured it was time to look for a motel. He asked Liam to check google for the nearest, nicest, and cheapest place. He directed Theo to a motel not to far from them. Theo went in and got a room, being older and able to charm just about anybody. The clerk was willing to look past the age of his two new customers for the night. He handed Theo a key to the last room he hand, flipping on the "no vacancy" light at the same time. "Enjoy your night boys." The clerk called out to Theo as he left the main office. 

Theo parked his truck in front of their room, both boys getting out and grabbing their stuff. Theo unlocked the door and rushed in, he dropped his things on the bed. Liam followed him in, turning on the light in the small room. Immediately both boys took notice of the lack of a second bed. "Hell no! Theo what the fuck!" Liam glared at the boy like he did this on purpose. "What do you mean what the fuck? The guy in the office said he had one room, I took it. How was I supposed to know it was a single bed?" Theo glared and started taking his stuff out of his bag. "If it bothers you so fucking much, sleep on the floor!" Theo grabbed his sweats and a T-shirt, heading to the bathroom to change and wash up. He wanted to go to sleep, before him and Liam started breaking each other's bones.

Liam really didn't want to share a bed with Theo but he didn't plan on sleeping so he couldn't really find a reason not to just relax next to Theo. The bed was a king sized so they'd have a lot of space between them. Liam sighed in defeat and got his own sleep wear out of his bag. He walked around the bed and placed his stuff down. He pulled out his charger and plugged it in before grabbing his DS and turning it on. He never really played the hand held anymore but he figured it would help keep him awake. Only problem was the only game he could find for it was Mario Kart. His mom took that game away when he put a hole in his wall after someone hit him with a blue shell and made him lose. It was not the best game for a werewolf with I.E.D who was still learning control. 

"Bathroom is free if you want to wash up or what ever." Theo didn't look at Liam, just pulled the blankets back and got under them. He made himself comfortable and closed his eyes. Liam grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. He changed and brushed his teeth, using the bathroom before heading to bed. He sat on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. He turned off the lights, not wanting to wake up Theo, and pulled out his DS. He put his phone to charge as the game loaded. He sent a quick text to his mom to tell her goodnight and what motel they were at.

Liam had drank a least six Red Bulls, but for some reason he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He was on his fifth race and the clock had just barely struck 1 a.m., he should still be wide awake and angry at the game. Instead he was slowly falling asleep. He gave up trying to stay awake after the third time dropping his DS on his face, he doesn't even remember laying down. He turned off the game and closed his eyes. He swore to himself that he would wake up if his dreams got to be a bit to raunchy.

_Liam moaned in content as Theo kissed his shoulder, nipping lightly at his skin. Theo's hands were roaming over Liam's chest and stomach, making his way to Liam's crotch. "Such a tease tonight." Liam groaned as Theo ghosted over the tent in his boxers. "What's wrong baby, I thought you wanted me to take it slow tonight?" Theo teased while running his finger along the waist band of Liam's boxers. "I said slow not teasing." Liam rolled to face Theo, pulling the older boy in for a kiss, which quickly turned into a heated make out session._

_Liam straddled Theo's waist and started grinding their crotches together. Both boys moaned softly. Theo placed his hands on Liam's waist and guided his movements. "Wanna be on top baby?" Theo nipped at Liam's jaw, loving the reaction he got from the beta. "Y-yes." Theo smiled. As much as he loved pinning Liam down and fucking him, he enjoyed watching Liam ride him more. "Ok baby, but first we should prep you," Theo patted Liam's ass softly, "Hand and knees." Liam did as he was told, stripping his boxers off before assuming his favorite position._

_"Such a good boy." Liam nodded his head and shook his ass a bit. Theo chuckled, kneeling behind Liam with a bottle of lube. Theo knew how impatient Liam could be and loved to tease his lover as much as he could. He placed the bottle of lube down and started running his hands over Liam's ass cheeks. One thing Theo loved was Liam's ass, it was a beautiful site naked or clothed. "So beautiful baby." Theo gave him a little smack loving the sound of the moan that slipped past Liam's lips. Sinful and dripping with lust and need._

_Theo wanted to just lube up his cock and fuck Liam right as he is but he had promised Liam he could ride him so he grabbed the bottle of lube. He popped the top and was about to pour some in his hand when Liam spoke up. "Can you do it again?" Theo knew what he wanted but he still pretended he didn't just to make Liam say it. "Do what again baby?" Liam groaned and Theo could see his face heat up with a blush. "Can you," Liam cleared his throat and tried again, "Can you eat me out again?" Theo could smell Liam's embarrassment. "Of course baby there's no need to feel embarrassed when asking." Liam nodded but the embarrassment smell didn't fade._

_Theo rubbed Liam's backside softly to relax the younger boy. He placed some feather light kisses on Liam's back. "Relax baby, you know it will feel good." Liam moaned at the thought. Theo had only eaten him out once and it was one of the best feelings he's ever experienced, but it was still a bit weird to him. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, gasping loudly when he felt Theo's tongue against his hole. He gripped the sheets tight in his hands as Theo circled his hole. "Oh." Liam dragged out the word in a moan, pushing back at Theo._

_Theo spread Liam's ass cheeks as he pushed his tongue into the tight, puckered hole. Liam moaned his name making him wiggle his tongue just a little bit. Theo kept working his tongue in and out of Liam's hole feeling it relax with each thrust. Liam was a moaning mess, his cock leaking precum. Theo pulled back and grabbed the lube. He opened it and slathered some on his index finger. He poured a bit on Liam's hole, rubbing it around before trying to push his finger in. He took it slow, paying attention to how Liam reacted. He wanted to make the beta feel good, not hurt him accidently._

_He worked the first finger in, slowly moving it in and out till Liam relaxed enough to try a second finger. Theo added a bit more lube and tried the second finger, going just as slow as the first one. "So good for me baby." Liam nodded his head and moaned. "Always a good boy for you." Liam had started off not being very vocal but after a few times Theo got the boy to use his words, now he constantly surprised Theo with the things he said. "Yes you are baby." Theo had both fingers in Liam, up to the knuckle. He started to scissor them while fingering Liam. Liam started pushing back and moaning louder. Theo smiled and twisted his fingers a bit, searching for that special spot._

_Theo knew he had hit it when Liam cried out. "Fuck daddy!" Theo smiled, "Ready to ride my cock baby?" The younger boy nodded his head eagerly. Theo pulled his fingers out of Liam and laid on the bed, helping Liam straddle his waist. "Take it slow baby, I don't want you hurting yourself." Theo handed Liam the lube and watched as Liam opened it and squirted some on Theo's cock. He started jacking Theo, spreading the lube all over it. Liam put a bit more lube on the tip before tossing the bottle aside and raised himself up. He positioned himself over Theo's cock before slowly lowering himself down. Both of the boys moaned as Liam took Theo's cock easily._

_"Fuck baby you're so tight." Theo grunted and fought the urge to buck his hips. Liam moaned something incoherent as he started to rock his hips. Theo gripped his hips but let him have control over the pace. Once Liam was fully adjusted to being so full he started to bounce on Theo's cock. "Fuck! Yes baby just like that." Theo started thrusting in rhythm with Liam. Liam leaned back and braced himself on Theo's thighs. The new angle allowed Theo to hit his prostate with each thrust. "Oh fuck daddy!" Theo wrapped his hand around the base of Liam's cock and started jacking him. "Fuck baby, you feel so good wrapped around my cock."_

Theo woke up to the smell of arousal, sweat, and need. He couldn't believe Liam would actually jack off while in the same room, the same fucking bed, as him. He rolled over about to punch the werewolf when he realized Liam was asleep. He watched him for any sign of him faking. Just as he was about to give up and go back to sleep Liam moaned and bucked his hips. Theo's attention was quickly drawn to te tent in the blanket where he knew Liam's crotch was. He knew he should wake Liam up or at least do something to make him realize what was going on but he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

Liam moaned louder and his hand started rubbing at his hard cock over the blanket. Theo watched as Liam basically masturbated in his sleep, moaning about "daddy" being so big. Theo's own cock was starting to get hard and he had no clue why. As far as he knew he wasn't attracted to Liam. He had seen Liam in nothing but his boxers many times, they even worked out together, not once has he been turned on by the shorter boy. But now Theo found himself wanting to be the one that was rubbing Liam's cock, he wanted to be the one making him feel this good.

Theo got up to go take a cold shower, he was half way to the shower when he heard Liam speak again. _"Oh daddy! Oh fuck me harder Theo!"_  


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I stayed up all night and wrote this. I hope you all like it. I was gonna wait to post it till sunday but I won't be home this weekend, so you guys get the chapter two days early. Read! Enjoy! And don't forget to comment!

Theo stood frozen to his spot. Liam continued to moan for Theo, begging him to go harder. He had rolled over and was now humping the bed. Theo couldn't look away. Liam alternated between calling him by name and calling him daddy. Theo didn't have a daddy kink but Liam begging "daddy" to let him cum was making him rethink his kinks. 

Theo was so lost in the situation he didn't realize Liam struggling for breath in between moans and loud gasps. In Liam's dream he was to busy getting pounded into a mattress to care that his lungs were burning for air. Dream Theo had flipped them over and started fuck Liam missionary style but soon decided he preferred the younger boy face down ass up. Liam didn't care what position he was in as long as Theo kept fucking him. 

"Fuck Theo I'm so close. Can I cum daddy? Please, I've been such a good boy." Theo was pulled from his daze as Liam begged for release. The chimera had no clue what possessed him but he walked over to Liam and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Cum for me baby, you've been so good. C'mon baby, cum." Theo jumped back as Liam let out an animalistic growl. The scent of Liam's release hit Theo. It was obvious Liam just creamed his boxers. 

The beta stirred slightly before rolling over and checking his pants. He cursed loudly before looking around, taking a second to realize he wasn't in his room, and he wasn't alone. "Theo!" The chimera looked up at the sound of his name, his face red with embarrassment. "Fuck! No! Fuck this can't be happening." Liam started to pace near the bed, tugging at his hair. "Fuck Theo, this isn't what it looks like I swear." 

Theo smelt the panic before he snapped to what was happening. Liam was going to have a panic attack. "Woah Liam it's ok, just calm down." Liam's breath was shorts and fast pants, he started to clutch his chest. He couldn't seem to get his lungs to work right and he was starting to feel dizzy. "I swear T-Theo, i-it's not w-what you t-think!" The room started to spin and Liam couldn't focus. Was he having a heart attack, it felt like it. Could werewolves have heart attacks.

"Hey! Liam, it's ok, but you need to breathe. Just take a deep breath." Theo simulated what he wanted Liam to do. He took a deep breath, held it a couple seconds, before letting it go slowly. Liam shook his head, panicking more when he couldn't do the same. The werewolf swayed on his feet and started to fall, luckily Theo caught him before he hit the ground. 

Liam leaned back into Theo's chest, trying to get air into his lungs. The taller boy evened out his breathing while holding Liam close to him. "Try and match my breathing Liam." Liam was gripping Theo's pants in his hands, needing to hold on to something other than his chest. Theo tried to think of a way to break through Liam's panic, he needed to anchor Liam. 

Anchoring the beta was much more easier when he was angry or scared, but this Theo never had to deal with. Usually Theo would let Mason or someone else in the pack take over if Liam started to freak out and panic. In this situation Theo had no one else to turn to, he had to handle this alone. 

"Just breathe baby." Theo rubbed Liam's arms in a soothing manner. "C'mon baby, just match my breathing. In." Theo took a deep breath in and held it. "And out." Theo let out his breath slowly. "Can you do that for me baby?" Liam nodded and tried to match his breathing to Theo's. He tried to breathe in when Theo did, did his best to hold it, before letting it out. He was struggling but the more Theo talked the easier it got. "That's it baby, deep breath in and let it out slow." Theo has never been this gentle with Liam.

After a few more minutes Liam's breathing evened out and the stench of panic had dissipated. Liam made no attempt to move away from Theo, he just kept matching his breathing and kept gripping Theo's pants. "You ok?" Liam nodded but his heart rate picked up again. "Theo, I swear it wasn't what it looked like." Theo hummed in response, Liam could feel the small vibration of it. "It looked like you were having one hell of a dream... About me." There was no teasing in Theo's voice, he just spoke matter-of-factly. 

"It's alright Liam. Everyone has wet dreams." Theo tried to comfort the beta. "Yeah but do they have three to four times a night for two weeks straight. And last time I checked they don't dream about their friend fucking them repeatedly in ever position in the Kamasutra." Liam couldn't believe he just admitted to that but his brain was still fuzzy from lack of oxygen. "Well maybe you're just horny. Go with Mason and Corey to that gay club and hook up with some guy..." Liam elbowed him in the side. "I'm straight! Or at least I thought I was." 

"Ok, maybe you're curious. I mean your best friend is gay, you had to of wondered about things at some point. Ever try experimenting?" Liam shook his head. He had asked Mason questions before but when it got to be too x rated, Mason told him to watch porn. "Ok so, find someone that you trust and have a little fun." Theo started rambling about how Mason could probably set him up when he was rendered silent by Liam's response. "I _trust_ you." 

The room was silent as the meaning of Liam's words hung in the air. "Theo?" Liam looked behind him at the older boy. "Say something?" Theo looked down to see Liam's blue shining up at him, he could see the truth in them. He had noticed it the night in the elevator, and every day since then. Liam did trust him. He had proved it time and time again. "What am I supposed to say? I tell you to find a guy you trust to experiment with and you say you trust me. How am I supposed to respond to that?" 

Liam knew it was a fair point but he did just basically ask Theo to be the guy he experiment with and he wanted a response. "Forget it." Liam moved to stand up but Theo pulled him back. "Explain what you mean by you trust me." Liam turned red. "It's kind of self explanatory." Theo wanted to hear him say it. "Not really Liam." Liam closed his eyes and tried to calm his heart. "I want to be the one I experiment with." Theo nodded with a smirk. "Then let's experiment."

Liam's heart skipped a beat as Theo stood and helped him up. "Right now?" Liam's voice was an octave higher in surprise. "Well only if you want to." Theo was giving him an out, he could take it. "What would we do?" Theo chuckled and pulled Liam towards him. "We could start with this..." Theo kissed Liam softly. "Or this..." He kissed Liam's jaw. "Maybe a little of this..." He kissed Liam's next earning a moan from the shorter boy. 

"Maybe a bit more would be ok." Liam's voice was breathy. "Whatever you say baby." Theo kissed Liam again, letting the beta have control of just how far it went. Liam pushed Theo down on to the bed and straddled his waist. Theo rolled them over and pinned Liam to the bed. From the bits and pieces he heard of Liam's wet dream, it seemed like Liam liked Theo to dominate him. He was proven right when Liam moaned and bucked his hips impatiently. 

"Calm down baby, we're taking it slow." Theo kissed Liam's neck, nipping at the skin lightly. "Maybe a bit more wouldn't hurt Theo." Theo smirked against Liam's neck, grinding his hips against Liam's. Liam gasped out and gripped Theo's biceps. "Is that what you want baby?" Theo sucked a mark on to Liam's pulse point, licking it slowly as it healed. "Yes, oh god yes." 

Theo found a rhythm that gave him and Liam both the pleasure they were after. "Fuck Theo harder." Liam had his claws digging into the taut muscles of Theo's biceps, his lips were swollen from Theo kissing and biting them. "If I go any harder, I'm gonna cum." Theo spoke through gritted teeth. He was fighting to stay in control and not go further than what Liam was comfortable with. 

Liam slid his hands down to the waist line of Theo's pants, trying to slip his hand into them. "Liam what are you doing?" Liam rubbed Theo's cock through his boxers, making the chimera moan. "Fuck Liam!" Theo's control was sipping. "You want more baby? I'll give you more." Theo sat up and pushed his sweats and boxers down to his knees. Liam glanced at Theo's cock. "Oh fuck!" Theo smirked. "Like what you see Dunbar?" Liam nodded and wrapped his hand around the base of the shaft. He started to jack Theo while leaning up to kiss him. "I'd like it better if it was inside me." 

Theo nearly chocked on his own spit, he was not expecting that. "As much as I want that baby, we don't have any lube." Liam's face turned red as he looked at his bag. "Seriously Liam?" Liam rolled to his bag and opened a side pocket. He pulled out a clear 4oz bottle and handed it to Theo. "Climax bursts anal lube?" Liam shrugged. "I was gonna use it to prank the opposing team. Mason got it for me as a gag gift for my birthday." Liam wasn't lying, Mason had gotten it for him. It was an inside joke that even Corey was left out of. "Works for me."

"Have you ever done this before?" Once again Liam's face turned red. "I gave it a try after the fifteenth wet dream." Theo smirked and kissed Liam as he gripped Liam's pants and tugged. He took Liam's boxers off next, tossing both garments aside. Theo couldn't believe that he was in this position. He never thought that he'd be prepping Liam so he could fuck him. 

"You sure about this Liam?" Liam didn't give him a verbal answer, he just pulled The down and kissed him while pressing the bottle of lube into his hand. "Eager are we?" Liam didn't answer. Theo opened the bottle and squirted some of the lube onto his fingers. He leaned down and kissed Liam, using his lube free hand to pull Liam's leg up to his hip. Liam got the hint and bent both his legs, giving Theo access to his ass. Theo kept kissing him as he rubbed Liam's puckered hole, spreading the lube as best as he could. 

"Relax baby." Theo started to push his index finger in, going slow to not hurt Liam. Liam let out soft whimpers. "So good baby." Theo cooed as he pushed his finger in deeper before pulling it out. Liam's head was spinning again. He had done this a few times to get a feel for it, which only added to his dreams, but it never felt like this. Theo's fingers were just better than his. Theo pushed his finger in up to the knuckle, pulling it out slowly before trying to add a second. 

Theo kept whispering sweet nothings to Liam, kissing him when ever he showed signs of discomfort. Soon Theo was working three fingers in and out of Liam's ass. Watching as Liam squirmed and pushed down on his fingers. "Fuck Theo! No more teasing, I want you inside me." Theo pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube. He slathered his cock in it before positioning himself at Liam's entrance. 

"You sure about this?" Liam shook his head making Theo pull away. "Not this position." Liam got up and got on his hands and knees. "Now I'm sure." Theo couldn't help but growl. Liam was basically begging to be Theo's bitch. Theo got behind the horny beta and lined himself up. "Be a good boy and try to be quiet, we don't want to be thrown out." Liam groaned and shook his ass a bit, silently telling Theo to hurry up and fuck him. 

Theo pushed his cock in slowly, taking it inch by inch till he was balls deep inside Liam. "Oh fuck Liam, you're so tight." Liam bit back a moan as Theo started thrusting. It was slow at first till Liam started pushing back, meeting Theo's thrusts. "Harder Theo!" Liam begged, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking in time with Theo. "Fuck!" Theo grabbed both of Liam's arms and pinned them behind his back, pulling Liam back on his cock as he slammed into him. The beta's screams of pleasure were muffled by the pillows. 

"I'm close baby, I'm so fucking close!" Theo said through gritted teeth, his claws drawing blood from Liam's arms. "Can I touch myself now?" Theo had forgotten about Liam's little kink but the werewolf had just reminded him. "Not till I say." Liam groaned which earned him a smack to his ass. "What was that?" Theo's control was slipping. "I won't touch! Ah fuck daddy!" Theo groaned and slammed into Liam, hitting his prostate for the first time. "Fuck, please do that again daddy?" Theo liked having Liam at his mercy. Theo did as asked watching as Liam's body shook in pleasure, pushing back on him.

"Fuck baby I'm gonna cum!" Liam met every single one of his thrusts. "Cum daddy, cum in my ass." Theo let go, gripping Liam's cock and stroking it in time with his powerful thusts. It wasn't long till Liam cried out in climax, Theo following him shortly. Both of them took a moment to catch their breath before separating. "Theo?" Liam's voice sounded worried and far away. Theo looked at the boy next to him to see him asleep. "Theo?" Now Theo was panicking. Who was calling his name. "Theo!" 

Theo bolted up, regretting it almost immediately. "What the fuck?" His jaw hurt an he could smell blood. "I'm so sorry Theo. I freaked and hit you. I didn't mean to knock you out. Fuck you scared me shitless. You weren't waking up." Theo looked around and saw Liam had changed his pants, Theo was in the same clothes and there was no sign of what had just happened. "Wait! What do you mean you knocked me out?" Liam rubbed the back of his neck, regret and embarrassment rolling off him in sickening waves. "When I woke up and realized you had seen what I did, I freaked and hit you. I'm sorry." So the whole thing was a dream? Great! Now Theo was having wet dreams.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got home and I decided to upload this little chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to comment!

Theo and Liam sat in silence, the tension between them was so thick Theo could almost taste it. Theo was now feeling just as anxious as Liam. He stayed on the floor, hugging his knees lightly, Liam was on the bed staring at nothing on the wall. Theo didn't know what to say. Liam was aware Theo knew about his wet dreams and who they were about. Theo was aware Liam knew he had dreamt something while knocked out.

"We should get some rest, you have a game early in the morning." Theo stood from his spot and walked to his side of the bed. He got under the covers but didn't lay down. Liam had yet to move but Theo could see that he was tense and sitting quite rigid. "Did you hear me Liam? Get some sleep." Liam turned to him. "Why are you brushing this under the rug?" Theo didn't know what to say. What did Liam want him to do?

"What else am I gonna do Liam? Yell at you for dreams you can't control, or punch you for calling me daddy?" Liam's face went red with embarrassment. "Or do you want me to make your fantasies come true. Pin you to the bed and fuck you so hard you can only remember my name." Theo knew he was crossing a line but he didn't care in that moment. "Fuck you Theo!" Liam grabbed his pillow and pulled the blanket from Theo. He walked to the corner of the room and laid down. Theo sighed but let it go and laid down as well.

Both boys tried to fight falling asleep, afraid of what their mind would dream up for them, but in the end it was to no avail. They dreamt of each other, in a way you're not supposed to dream about friends. Liam had once again submitted to the older boy, doing as he was told and getting rewarded for it. Theo on the other hand dreamt of a slow, sweet, and sensual time in Liam's bed.

Neither boy dared to look at the other as they got ready to hit the road. Theo was the first to shower, using the water to cover his chemosignal and he pleasured himself to the memory of his dreams. Liam showered next and he did the same as Theo. Chased his release as flashes of the blue eyed chimera and his skillful mouth went off in his mind.

By the time they were back on the road and headed for the game, both teens felt a bit calmer. Theo started to feel bad about what he said the night before. He shouldn have handled it differently. "Liam?" He tried knowing that Liam was to stubborn to talk first. "Liam I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't of reacted like that. It's not your fault that you're having these dreams." Liam relaxed a bit but he was still angry and embarrassed.

"Liam, I'm not mad or anything about what I heard last night. Everyone has sex dreams. They're more than likely caused by your lack of sex since Hayden left." Liam looked at him, ready to snap at him. "It's cool Liam, none of us have really had the time to go out and meet new people." Liam's retort died on his lips. "Can I just ask you one thing?" Liam already knew the question so he didn't give Theo a chance to ask.

"I don't know why I'm having dreams about you. They just started one day and haven't stopped. At first I was horny but no matter how much I jacked off the dreams just got worse and more detailed. After a while they started to feel so real." Liam took a deep breath and just looked out the window. His hands were shaking and he could feel his heart racing. Something he said was a lie but Theo couldn't pick it out. "Actually I was gonna ask about the daddy thing, but ok."

Liam didn't talk again after that. He didn't know where the daddy thing came from. After the first time it happened in a dream he looked it up. He found a lot of hate for the kink. Some calling it disgusting and describing it as a way for grown men to get away with sexualizing little girls. He can see that part of the argument. Except he's a 17 year old boy and Theo is nearing 19, there's no pedophilia in their relationship.

The other stuff he found was saying that it was a form of BDSM that was softer and less pain focused. It has more to do with submitting to a dominate and trusting that they will take care of you and not hurt you. It was like the master/slave thing but daddy was a lot more affectionate than calling someone master or sir. He figured the caring part is what he leaned more towards.

Theo was definitely a dominate person who had, as of recently, took care of him. He keeps him from doing stuff he'd regret and even took his pain a couple times. Liam has never submitted to any one but he could see the appeal. Just giving in and letting someone else tell you what to do, be praised for being good, and rewarded for it too. He liked that in his dreams.

"Seriously Liam?" Theo looked at the beta who had started to smell aroused and needy. "What? I didn't do anything!" Liam glared at the older male. Theo didn't say anything, waiting to see if Liam could smell his own chemosignals. "Oh..." It took a moment but Liam started to smell is own need and horniness. "Sorry." Liam shifted around and tried to think of anything that would turn him off but he just kept thinking about what dream Theo would do in this situation.

Theo tried to focus on the road, focus on driving, but the scent of Liam was driving him mad. His mind kept flashing images of Liam under him, begging for more. He had seen the look of pure pleasure on Liam's face the night before, it was burned in to his memory and was adding fuel to his fire.

"Really Theo?" Liam was still trying to calm down and now he was being hit with Theo's scent. Oddly the scent was familiar, he had smelled it multiple times in his dreams. "My wolf is reacting to your pheromones. I can't help it. You smell good." Liam blushed at Theo's confession, preening a bit at the compliment. "Let's pull over and take a breath, air out the truck." Theo didn't wait for a response before pulling off the main road and onto a side one. It lead to different warehouses.

Theo parked in a loading dock of an abandon warehouse, affectively hiding them from sight of anyone passing by. The teens got out of the truck, opening all four doors. With the fresh air Theo was able to clear the fog of horniness out of his mind. Liam on the other hand had a different problem.

Theo's scent had gotten to him in the worst way. He was hard, painfully hard. His mind running wild with the idea of Theo doing unspeakable things to him in this loading dock. "I'm gonna drop the tail gate and sit there for a bit if you wanna join." Liam just gave a small ok in response, to focused on trying to make his boner go away.

"Liam are you ok? You're a bit to quiet but your heart beat is going crazy." It had been five minutes and Liam hadn't joined him on the tail gate. He hopped down and walked around the truck to Liam's side. He found the beta hunched over leaning on the fender of the truck. "You ok?" Theo got closer only to stumble back at the strong scent that hit him.

Liam was hard and he's sure his cock was leaking precum already. He tried so hard to make it go away but he usually has to jack off to make his boners go away. He didn't have that option here, not in public. "Still turned on?" Liam nodded and growled lowly in frustration. "Um have you tried thinking about your grandma naked?" Theo had no clue how to help. "My mind is only thinking of one person right now and I can't make it stop." Liam sounded close to shifting.

"Me?" Theo asked softly, he didn't want to push Liam's buttons, but if he was the cause he could walk away for a bit. "Do you want me to leave you alone for a minute or two?" Liam had lost all control of his brain and actions. "I want you to do something... Anything." Liam pleaded with the chimera. Theo got what he meant but wanted to clarify. "Like what Liam? What do you want me to do?" Liam was lost in his arousal, he just wanted release. "Touch me, suck me! I don't care Theo! Just please do something?" The last part came out in a whimpering moan, causing Theo to surge forward and pin Liam to the truck. "Ok baby."

Theo dropped to his knees in front of the beta, working quickly to undo his belt. He popped the button with one hand using the other to pull down the zipper. With one harsh tug, Liam's pants and boxers where down to his calves. His cock jutted out, leaking precum from the purple and swollen tip. Theo had never done this but they way Liam whimpered his name made him continue.

He gripped the base of Liam's cock, leaning forward and tentatively licking the head. Liam let out a appreciative moan. Theo gave the head a few more kitten licks before wrapping his lips around it and sucking, being rewarded with more precum leaking out on to his tongue. He swirled his tongue around the tip, spreading the clear liquid around. Liam kept moaning tugging on Theo's hair with one hand.

Theo wanted to test his limits, see just what he was capable of. He placed his hands on Liam's thighs before sliding as much of Liam's cock he could into his mouth. His eyes watered and he gagged when Liam hit the back of his throat. He didn't get much of Liam in his mouth like he hoped but Liam's loud moan made it clear he didn't care. "Your thumb. Grip your left thumb with your left hand." Liam's words were shaky. Theo looked up at him. "Why?" Liam looked at him, moaning at the site he was presented with.

Theo on his knees, gripping his cock, lips shining with his spit and Liam's cum. It made him impossibly harder. "It stops your gag reflex. Mason told me." Theo shrugged. Who's he to question the gay kid on sucking dick? He did as Liam said before trying again. This time he was able to take all of Liam without gagging once. He pulled off and smiled. Now it was time for fun.

He gripped Liam's cock, taking the head into his mouth. He jacked Liam while bobbing his head, sucking and swirling his tongue like he was eating a lollipop. Liam was a mess of moans and soft growls. Every other word was Theo's name. The chimera hummed softly as he took Liam's cock all the way again, holding still till he needed to breathe. Pulling back long enough to get air into his lungs before deep throating Liam again.

Liam wasn't gonna last long with the way Theo was sucking him. It was like Theo was thirsty and Liam's cock held the last drops of water on earth. "Fuck! I'm close Theo, I'm so close!" Theo hummed again speeding up his movements. His free hand came up to cup and massage Liam's balls making the werewolf growl in approval. Liam's claws came out and he reached for Theo's truck. Theo saw this and quickly laced his fingers with Liam's, giving Liam something to hold on to.

Theo groaned as Liam's claws dug into the back of his hands but he didn't stop sucking or pull his hands away. Better his hands, that can heal, than his truck which still had bullet holes in it. "Oh god! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Liam groaned, "I'm gonna cum daddy." Theo pulled off until just the tip was in his mouth. Liam started cumming, moaning Theo's name and gripping his hands harder. Theo kept sucking till there was nothing left and Liam was too sensitive.

The chimera pulled off, standing up and looking for a place to spit. Liam grabbed his chin with one hand and brought Theo's lips to his. Using Theo's surprise to slip his tongue into the older boy's mouth. Taking his cum from Theo and swallowing it. When he pulled back Theo was staring at him. "What?" Liam was blushing and feeling exposed despite it only being the two of them. "That was hot." Theo leaned forward and kissed Liam again, still tasting Liam on both their tongues. He let go of Liam's hands to pull the shorter boy closer, deepening the kiss.

When they finally pulled away they were out of breath and their lips were red and swollen. "Pull your pants up and let's get something to eat." Theo pecked his lips one more time before walking off to close the tail gate. Liam did as he was told before closing the back door and getting in the truck.

His mind was spinning. He had just made out with Theo, after Theo sucked him off. He also just swallowed his own cum but that didn't seem that bad. Theo liked it. "Where do you want something from?" Theo closed the back door on his side before getting in and starting the truck. "The game is in three hours, and we're not to far from the school. Maybe we can stop at Denny's or something." Theo told him to search for nearby restaurants.

"Um Theo?" They had been on the road for ten minutes, headed to a diner that was just down the road from the school. Neither of them had talked since agreeing to go. "Yes Liam?" Theo gave him a quick glance before returning his gaze to the road in front of them. "About back there, the um blow job..." Liam trailed off not sure what he wanted to say. "Don't worry about it Liam. How about this?" Theo smirked. "Next time I'm hard and need something extra, you can repay the favor." Liam was oddly ok with that arrangement. "What, like friends with benefits?" Theo just smirked more. "Yeah. We're just fuck buddies that help each other out from time to time." Theo looked at Liam to see the beta agreeing with a smile.

"And don't worry Liam you can call me daddy if you want." Theo winked before laughing at Liam's red face. Missing the way Liam's heart skipped a couple beats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea and I can do it in this fic or in another. So how do y'all feel about mpreg? I can write it in a different story if y'all don't want mpreg in this fic. Let me know and thank you for reading!


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small update. 
> 
> My sister had her baby boy, and tomorrow I get to meet the little guy. I won't be home to update so I decided to post it now. I hope y'all like it.

The game went better than expected. Beacon Hills won 10 to 0. The other team's goalie couldn't catch a single ball if you placed it in his glove. Liam had scored six of the goals. Corey was on fire, not a single shot got passed him. 

Theo enjoyed watching Liam play, or more he enjoyed watching Liam in his uniform. His ass looked very nice in those shorts. Theo loved watching how Liam's muscles flexed as he ran around, dodging players, and scoring. Theo couldn't help but think of how his muscles would flex when Theo pinned him down and made him see stars.

"That's how it's done!" Coach yelled as the teams shook hands and said "good game". The team went to the locker room. Cheering and celebrating as they stripped and showered quickly before leaving the school. Theo was waiting in the parking lot for Liam. He was leaning against the passenger door of the truck, swinging his keys around one finger.

"That was one hell of a game Dunbar." Theo smirked and moved so Liam could put his gym bag in the back seat. When Liam was standing next to the older boy he could smell his arousal. It made Liam's head spin with images of what they did before the game. "It was a good game, just wish we had better opponents." Liam waited for Theo to move but he just stared at the beta. "We should probably get going if we wanna make it back to Beacon Hills tomorrow." Liam suggested but Theo still didn't move. "Theo?" The chimera smirked before grabbing Liam by his shirt and pulling him close.

"Theo what are yo-." Liam was cut off when Theo kissed him, biting his bottom lip softly. "I think it's time to repay that favor Dunbar." The beta's face went red. It was nearing three in the afternoon and they were in a school parking lot. Couldn't Theo wait till they were in a hotel room? "Right now? In the parking lot? Theo we could get arrested." Theo chuckled and nipped at Liam's neck. "You didn't care about that when it was your dick getting sucked."

Liam knew Theo was right. He didn't care then but now he was able to think straight and public indecency didn't look good on college applications. "Live a little Liam." Liam glanced around to see the parking lot vacant of any other people. What could go wrong?

The younger boy dropped to his knees, giving Theo an innocent look as he reached for his pants. He popped the button and pulled the zipper down. He tugged the chimera's pants and boxers down to his knees, eyes going wide when he saw Theo's cock. It was long and very thick. Liam wasn't sure he could actually fit it in his mouth. "Like what you see Dunbar?" Theo smirked.

Liam licked his lips and gripped the base of Theo's cock. He licked a line from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head before wrapping his lips around it. He sucked lightly while taking more of Theo's cock. Theo moaned deep in his throat and gripped Liam's hair, pushing him to take more of his cock. Liam tried his best to relax his jaw so he could take Theo, gripping his thumb when he felt Theo hit the back of his throat. "Fuck baby!" 

Liam pulled off, leaving a trail of spit connecting his lips to the tip of the chimera's cock. He jacked Theo while tentatively massaging his balls. Watching for his reaction as he leaned forward and started sucking on Theo's balls. Theo threw his head back and moaned loudly. Liam may have only ever been sexual with Hayden but that doesn't mean he didn't learn a thing or two from porn sites. 

Liam started sucking Theo's cock again, attempting to deep throat him. Eyes watering as his throat contracted around Theo. "Oh fuck baby do that again!" Theo looked down to see Liam with every inch of his dick in his mouth, saliva slipping out of the corner of his mouth. Liam looked up, his eyes shining and innocent looking. "Such a good boy, taking all of daddy's cock." Theo ran his fingers through Liam's hair, moaning when Liam started bobbing his head. 

Liam liked being praised. He didn't get it often in his everyday life. "Fuck! Liam pull off!" Theo shoved the boy making him fall backwards. He quickly pulled up his pants, turning to button and zip them. "What the fuck Theo?" Liam stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "There's a cop!" Theo pointed at the squad car approaching them. Liam's heart sped up and his eyes went wide. He almost got caught giving a guy a blow job in a school parking lot. 

"Everything alright here boys?" The cop pulled up next to them and rolled his window down. "Everything's good officer. Just picking up my friend. He had a lacrosse game today." Theo put his arm around Liam's shoulders and gave the cop a charming smile. "Alright move it along, campus security is locking up the parking lot." The cop glanced at Liam who smiled and nodded. "Right away,Sir." Theo let go of Liam and walked to the driver side. Both boys got in and Theo drove off with a friendly wave to the cop.

"I fucking hate cops. All they do is bother me and tell me to move along." Theo grumbled as he shifted in his seat. His dick was still hard and his pants were just a bit too tight around his crotch. "I could help with that, you know?" Liam smirked when he heard Theo's heart speed up. "Seriously Liam? I'm driving." Liam shrugged his shoulders, "Live a little Theo." 

Liam took his seat belt off and leaned over the center. Theo adjusted his seat, moving it as far back as he could while still being able to press the pedals. Liam worked to free Theo's cock from his pants. Theo glanced around them to see that the traffic was sparse. If he was careful no one would know what was happening.

Liam took Theo's cock into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head. "Fuck Liam." The older boy moaned, gripping the steering wheel tighter. Liam started to deep throat Theo, holding still as long as he could before pulling off and jacking him. Theo was a moaning mess, bucking his hips into Liam's hand. "Fuck baby I'm so close." Liam sped up his movements, taking as much of Theo's cock as he could each time. 

"Yeah baby just like that." Theo swerved a few times, trying to focus. "Fuck!" He growled as he started cumming, nearly breaking the steering wheel with his tight grip. Liam kept sucking till Theo told him to stop. He sat back in his seat, wiping his chin with his shirt. "Let me see." Theo said, trying to catch his breath. Liam opened his mouth and showed Theo the cum he had yet to swallow. 

"Swallow it." Theo glanced at the road before turning to Liam. He watched as the younger boy swallowed before opening his mouth, showing Theo his empty mouth. "Such a good boy." Theo smirked when he saw Liam blush. When they stopped at a red light Theo fixed his pants and put his seat back in place. 

The rest of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence. Liam kept changing the stations on the radio and Theo kept changing them back. When night came and Theo was struggling to keep his eyes open they pulled into the first motel they saw. Theo got a room, making sure to ask for a single king sized bed. When they got into the room Theo made an excuse about how the room was cheaper than two queens.

Liam heard his heart beat speed up with the lie but he ignored it. He didn't mind sleeping in the same bed now that Theo knew about his dreams. "I'm gonna shower then go to bed." Liam said as he grabbed his clothes and walked over to the bathroom. Theo took out his clothes waiting till he heard the shower go on. 

He grabbed the room key and left the room once Liam was in the shower. He walked to the nearest restaurant and got some dinner for the both of them. By the time he got back Liam was out of the shower, dressed, and watching TV. "Got some burgers." Theo held up the bag with their food. 

Both boys sat at the wobbly table and ate their food. "We should talk Liam. About our agreement." Liam nodded, taking a drink of his soda. "What about it?" Theo wanted to put some rules and boundaries in place. "Well if it's gonna work and be beneficial for both of us I think we need to put some rules in place." Liam liked the sound of that. "Ok what are your rules?" Liam placed his food down and gave Theo his full attention. 

"How about no sex till we're both ready? We can stick to blow jobs and maybe go a bit further but no sex." Liam nodded. He wasn't ready for sex, at least not yet. "What about when we decide to have sex, who will top?" Liam had asked Mason how it felt and he wasn't sure he could handle that, especially after seeing how thick Theo was. "I'll top. Sorry Liam but you already call me daddy so..." Theo trailed off leaving Liam to fill in the rest. "What if we switch the roll?" Theo thought it over before looking at Liam. "Maybe." 

Theo took a few more bites before either spoke again. "We should have a safe word. Something either of us can use and no matter what all actions stop." Liam suggested. "Alright, what should it be?" They both thought it over, looking around them to think of something. "What about red? It's the color of stop signs and stop lights. It means stop." Theo agreed. "For right now those are the only rules I can think of. Do you have any?" 

Liam was quiet for a bit before he finally spoke. "No judgment." Theo was gonna ask what he meant when Liam blushed. "I mean when we're doing what ever we do, there's no judgment between us. Like you can't judge me for the daddy thing. And I won't say anything about how it turns you on even more when I swallow." Theo agreed with a slight blush. "Is that all?" Liam thought a bit more before nodding. "It's all I can think of." 

It was settled. They were fuck buddies who helped each other when needed and they had rules to make sure it never got out of hand. Liam could tell Theo to stop and vice versa and there would be no judgment between them. Liam still wasn't sure if he was gay but he liked what Theo could do to him. He liked that he could make Theo moan his name. Theo already knew his sexuality so he was fine with what happened between them. He just wanted to help Liam figure things out. If he got  a few blow jobs out of it, who was he to complain?  
   


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. Hopefully I'll be back on schedule this weekend. Enjoy and don't forget to comment :)

Liam groaned deep in his throat, fighting the urge to buck his hips. Theo had his lips wrapped around Liam’s cock, his tongue swirling around with each slow movement. He was torturing Liam and he loved it.

”Stop teasing me please?.” Liam whined, carding his fingers through the chimera’s hair. “Why would I do that baby?” Theo smirked before licking the shaft of Liam’s dick slowly. Liam moaned, biting his lip to keep from begging. Theo knew what Liam wanted but he wasn’t ready to give it to him. Not yet anyway.

Theo started to bob his head, taking in as much as he could. He wanted this to last for Liam. He wanted him to feel good. “Fuck!” Liam threw his head back and tugged on Theo’s hair. The older teen groaned from the dull pain in his scalp. “Calm down baby.” Liam grew tired of the teasing. He growled as he sat up and flipped Theo onto the bed. He straddled his waist and started kissing him. “I said stop teasing me!”

Liam grabbed Theo’s hard dick, spitting on it before he lined it up with his hole. “Liam wait.” Liam ignored him and started to lower himself down. Taking it slow since he had only got two fingers inside himself before Theo found him. “Fuck! Oh god!” It took Liam a few minutes but soon enough he had all of Theo’s cock in him. “Fuck baby, you did so good.” Theo leaned up and kissed the shorter boy softly on the lips. “So good baby.” Liam happily nodded, loving to be praised.

Once Liam adjusted he started bouncing, going slow at first but as the pain turned to pleasure, his bouncing got faster. “I’m not gonna last if you keep doing this.” Theo was gripping Liam’s hips so tight his fingers were bruising the pale skin. “Me neither.” Liam was so close, he just needed more. “I got you baby.”

Liam’s eyes shot open as he felt something wet and hot on his dick. He thought he creamed his shorts again, till he looked down and was met with blue eyes. Theo was kneeling on his bed, red lips wrapped around Liam’s shaft. “Oh fuck Theo!” Liam bucked his hips and started cumming. Waking up to a blow job after the dream he was having was too much. “Fuck!” A low growl slipped past Liam’s lips making Theo chuckle as he continued to milk Liam’s cock with his mouth.

When Liam stopped cumming Theo sat up and looked at Liam, waiting. It took the beta a moment to figure out what he wanted. “Oh,” He sat up and kissed Theo. Theo used his tongue to push Liam’s cum into the teen’s mouth. Liam pulled back and showed the chimera before swallowing. “Good morning baby.” Theo kissed him again before getting up and walking away. “Wanna join my shower?” Liam followed him immediately.

It’s been like this for two weeks, ever since the away game. Theo would wake Liam up by blowing him, and Liam would return the favor in the shower. Sometimes Liam would sneak into Theo’s room in the morning and wake the teen up with a blow job. Neither minded the wake up, enjoyed it actually. Other than the wake up blow jobs things were pretty normal. Sometimes Theo would blow the younger boy at school between classes, and vice versa. They still had yet to have sex, but it was ok with both of them. They weren’t ready for that, at least Liam wasn’t ready to be a bottom.

”Got any plans for today boys?” Dr.Geyer asked as he poured himself a coffee. The two boys joining him for breakfast after their shared shower. “I was just thinking about hanging out with Mason and Corey. Mason's parents went out of town for the night so he invited me over. I thought maybe we could have a movie night.” Theo heard Liam’s heart pick up at the last statement. He was lying. “Sounds fun, how about you Theo?” Theo smirked and looked at Liam. “I’ll just tag along with Liam.” Theo answered, receiving a glare from the beta.

When Liam got ready to head over to Mason’s house, it was nearing four in the evening. He would have left after breakfast but his mom gave him a list of chores that took him forever to finish. Theo just smirked and teased him. His mom still considered Theo a house guest, and guests don’t do chores.

”Cheer up Liam. You finished all the chores, now you have the weekend free.” Theo tried to get the beta to smile. Liam continued to brood as he climbed into the passenger seat of Theo's truck. “Awe come on pup,” Theo smirked, “Want _daddy_ to make it better?” Theo loved to tease the boy, constantly using the kink to get a reaction out of the younger boy. “Actually, yeah I would.” Liam smirked at the wide eyed look he received from the other teen. “W-what,” Theo cleared his throat, “What do you want?” Liam laughed making Theo confused. “Just drive to Mason’s. We have plans for tonight.”

Mason and Corey were none too happy about Theo joining their guy night, but Liam convinced them it'd be easier than getting him to leave. Mason setup his Xbox and the group played Halo. Liam knew Theo played video games, he had watched him for three hours with Stiles. What he didn't know was Theo was a boss at Halo. He learned that the hard way. Now Mason and Corey are gonna learn the same way. Mason thought he was the best Halo player and Liam was more than happy to watch his friend lose to Theo.

”Ok that's it! I give up. Theo is the best. Now let's get going.” Mason shut off the Xbox and dragged his boyfriend to his car. “You didn't tell them, did you?” Theo stood up and walked to his truck, waiting as Liam closed the front door to Mason's house. “It may have slipped my mind. How was I to know that Mason would bet fifty bucks he could beat you?” Liam shrugged nonchalantly and got in the truck. “Whatever you say pup. Now, where are we going?” “Sinema.”

Theo didn't like the club. The music was too loud. He could hear the high pitched tones that normally would give him a headache, if he could get them. All he could smell was sweat, lust, and alcohol. It was disgusting. With so many people packed in he was constantly bumped and brushed against. By the time he'd get home his clothes would reek of all the scents he hated. To top it off, every girl he came across hit on him. Each one wearing too much perfume, which mixed with the smell of sexual attraction/frustration.

”For the last time, I'm gay!” Theo glared at the blonde that was flaunting her big, obviously fake, breasts. Theo could smell the implants. “Is there anything, and I do mean anything, I can do to change your mind?” She placed her hand on Theo's chest and let it slide down to the waist of his pants slowly. “Sorry hun, unless you got a dick I can ride…” Theo shoved past her and rejoined Liam with their drinks in hand.

”Why do you even come here? You can’t get drunk, most of the girls in here are gay, so what’s the point?” Theo sat down and sipped the bitter mixed drink. “I like to come and just hang out.” Liam was telling half the truth. He did like to come and hang out with Mason and Corey, but he also came to see if he was really gay, or bisexual. When the dreams started he wanted to know if it was just an attraction to Theo or something else. “Whatever. If one more person hits on me, I’m leaving.” Theo glared at all the people dancing in the club.”

Liam was starting to think him and Theo should just head home, when he caught sight of a familiar face. “I’ll be right back.” Liam left the table and made his way towards the tall wolf. Giving Corey and Mason a small nod when he passed them. “Brett?” The boy turned at the sound of his name and smiled at Liam. “Hey Dunbar! Let’s dance!” Brett grabbed Liam’s hand and pulled him towards the most crowded part of the dance floor. Brett was acting a bit off but Liam didn’t mind. He started to dance with the older boy.

”Hey Theo, mind putting the claws away?” Mason gestured to Theo’s hand, which was gripping his glass a bit too tight. Theo set the glass down and shoved his hand in his pocket. He always has control over his wolf, so it surprised him that his claws were out. “You ok man?” Mason gave him a worried look. “I’m fine.” Theo really didn’t know what was wrong.

Liam and Brett were shoved closer together by the growing crowd. Brett put his hands on Liam’s waist and pulled him closer. Liam was use to Brett arguing with him, he wasn’t used to grinding with him. “C’mon Liam, loosen up.” Brett smirked and leaned in to kiss Liam.

Theo couldn’t help but watch Liam. He had heard about the things Brett did to him when he was at Devenford. He didn’t like nor trust the buddhist beta. He also didn’t like how close they were. “Seriously Theo? Stop with the growling.” Corey was looking around, hoping the music was loud enough to cover Theo’s growls. “Excuse me.” Theo shoved people out of his way till he got to Liam. “We’re leaving.” He grabbed Liam’s hand and pulled him away from the taller boy, just as Brett leaned in to kiss Liam.

Liam struggled against Theo’s grip. “What the fuck Theo?” Theo tightened his grip as they neared the door. When they got outside Theo pushed Liam against the door, pinning him there. “You’re mine. You got that?” Theo flashed his eyes at Liam, smirking when the beta nodded. “Good.” Theo led Liam to the truck, they both got in and Theo drove away from the club.

The chimera didn’t know what came over him, but when he saw Brett about to kiss Liam he flipped. He felt a rush of possessiveness and he couldn’t stop himself. Liam was his and he had to show that to the beta and anyone who would try to challenge it.

Theo parked the truck in the driveway of Mason’s house. He didn’t have to say anything, Liam willingly followed him into the house and upstairs to the guest room. “Strip.” Theo was already pulling off his jacket, when he gave the beta an order. Liam did as he was told, as fast as possible. Once he was completely naked Theo pushed him back on the bed. “No cumming till I say, and I don’t wanna hear a single noise unless it’s my name. Got it?” Liam nodded, already obeying the rules set. “Good boy.” Theo kissed him before making his way down Liam’s body.

He placed small kisses along Liam’s torso, paying a bit extra attention to Liam’s nipples. Running his tongue over them, sucking lightly, before moving on. Liam was getting lightheaded from trying to stop all the moans he wanted to let out. This is the most Theo has done to him since finding out about the dreams. Usually it was just a hand job or blow job, he’s never been touched by Theo. Not like this.

Theo avoided the place Liam wanted his lips the most. Kissing his waistline, slowly circling his tongue around his navel. Liam had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering. Theo knew the torture he was putting Liam through, he could smell his frustration and arousal. Theo finally gave in, wrapping his hand around the base of Liam’s cock. He wrapped his lips around the head and started sucking, swirling his tongue around it. “T-Theo.” Liam groaned, the bedspread ripping as he gripped it. Theo hummed as he started bobbing his head, keeping his tongue pressed against Liam’s cock. Liam wanted to tell Theo how good his mouth felt but he knew better. Theo used his hand to jack what he didn’t have in his mouth. “Theo!” Liam called out, feeling his muscles tense with his approaching climax.

“I don’t think so baby.” Theo sat up and pulled his hand from Liam’s cock. “Hands and knees.” Liam obeyed, head foggy with lust. “Do you remember our safe word?” Theo needed to remind Liam that he still had control over how far things went. Liam nodded, unsure if he’s allowed to speak. “Say it, so I know.” Liam looked back at Theo for confirmation that he was allowed to speak. “Red,” Liam said after getting the ok from Theo.

Knowing that Liam remembered he could say stop was all the older boy needed to proceed. Liam bit his lip when he felt Theo’s tongue press against his hole. He started to taste blood when Theo worked his tongue into Liam. Liam wanted to whine, beg for more, but he wouldn’t break Theo’s rules. “Such a good boy.” Theo praised. He spit on his middle finger, rubbing it against Liam’s wet hole. Liam’s heart sped up, knowing what Theo was going to do. “Remember baby, all you gotta do is say the word and I stop.” Liam didn’t want him to stop. Theo pushed his finger in slowly, giving the younger boy time to use the safe word. “Theo.” Liam whined, pushing back at Theo. “Ok baby.” Theo started to finger Liam, slowly so he could adjust to the odd feeling.

Theo kept moving his finger around trying to find the spot he knew would drive Liam mad. When he found it Liam let out another whine, Theo’s name sounding dirty even to Liam’s ears. “What do you want baby?” Theo used his free hand to gently stroke Liam’s cock. “You,” Liam moaned, “I want you.” Theo smirked. “What do you want from me?” Theo knew but he wanted to hear Liam say it. “I want you inside me. Please Theo, fuck me?” How could Theo say no, when Liam sounded so needy.

”Ok baby.” Theo pulled out his finger, and started to line his dick up when he thought of something. “Do you think Mason has lube? I don’t wanna hurt you baby.” Liam nodded and told him where Mason put the bottle in a rush when Liam walked into his room earlier. Theo ran to the other room and grabbed the half empty bottle. He squirted some on Liam’s hole and then himself, spreading it over his shaft with his hand. “You ready baby?” Theo had full intentions of showing Liam that he belonged to the chimera but somewhere he got lost in wanting to make Liam feel good. He still planned on making Liam remember his name and no one else's, but he would just build up to that. “Yes, please Theo, I need you.” Liam sounded even more needy now.

Theo lined up and started pushing in slowly, watching Liam’s body for any signs of pain. “Theo.” Liam moaned, dragging out the name. “Fuck baby.” Theo had just pushed all the way in when they heard a car door slam shut. They stayed still, both hoping and praying that it was the neighbor. No such luck. They both heard the distinct giggles of Corey and Mason as they walked into the house. “Liam, Theo, you guys here?”


	7. 7

Theo and Liam panicked, unsure what to do. Mason walked up the stairs, calling out for his friends. “Hold still Liam, and don’t make a sound.” Theo pulled out slowly and grabbed his shorts. He rushed to put them on and get to the door before Mason could open it.

“Hey Theo, Liam with you?” Theo cracked the door open enough to peek out at Mason. “I thought he was with you. After I dragged him out of the club he got pissed and stormed off. I figured he would go back to you and Corey.” Mason gaped at the chimera. “You let him walk!” Mason didn’t give him a chance to answer before he was turning around and running out the door, pulling his boyfriend with him.

Theo shut the door and turned back to Liam. Finding the beta in the same position, stroking his cock slowly. Theo groaned at the sight, dropping his shorts to the floor. He watched Liam stroke his cock, listening to the whimpers that fell from his swollen lips. Theo stroked himself as he got on the bed. He wanted to lube up again and just push into Liam, but a part of him wanted to drag this out some more. He had been inside Liam, and it was amazing, but watching Liam beg for it was better.

“Fuck baby, you look so good like this. On your hands and knees waiting for me.” Theo let his hand softly rub Liam’s ass cheek. Leaning down he licked Liam’s hole slowly, pushing the tip of his tongue inside. Liam moaned Theo’s name loudly, placing his hands flat on the bed to brace himself. Theo had done this before but it wasn’t like this. It didn’t feel as good as this. The chimera used both his hands to spread Liam’s cheeks, giving himself more access. He pushed his tongue in as far as he could, bobbing his head to tongue fuck Liam.

“Fuck, Theo please?” Liam’s claws were extending, embedding into the pillow, ripping the fabric. “What baby.” Theo pulled away long enough to taunt the beta before returning to his torture. “Fuck me?” Liam whined, sounding pained and deprived. Theo smirked wiggling his tongue around. Liam pushed back, reaching for his cock to stroke himself. Theo slapped his hand away, sitting up and gripping his own cock.

He put more lube on his dick, then on Liam’s entrance. Using the head of his cock to smear it around. “Is this what you want baby?” Theo asked already knowing the answer. Liam nodded his head frantically. Theo pushed just the head of his cock in before pulling out and rubbing it on Liam’s hole again. “Please Theo?” The younger boy begged, looking over his shoulder at Theo.

Theo pushed in again, this time he bottomed out. Liam groaned out, pushing back on Theo. “Fuck baby.” Theo pulled halfway out before he started thrusting in short and fast strokes. Liam was a moaning mess, shocks of pleasure running up his spine. “Fuck!” He dragged out the word in a long moan. Theo slammed in a few times before picking up pace again. He tried to keep control but soon his claws were slipping out and piercing Liam’s skin.

The beta cried out as he felt the sharp pain of Theo’s claws, seeing stars as the pain faded to pleasure. “M’close.” Liam reached for his cock again only to have his hand slapped away by Theo. “Not till I say.” The chimera gritted out, focusing on slamming into Liam. Liam wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer. It felt too good. Theo pulled Liam back by his hips, pushing deeper inside him. “Fuck baby.” Theo’s breath was coming out in short pants. “So good, so good for me.” Liam nodded his head unable to form words, body going red from the praise.

Theo’s thrusts were getting sloppy, he was so close to cumming. “Fuck!” He reached around Liam and started stroking the beta’s cock. The speed of his hand matching his thrusts. “Oh fuck! Can I cum? Please let me cum?” Theo grunted, not ready to let the beta climax yet. “Please daddy? I’ve been good, please let me cum? Ah fuck! Please daddy?” Theo couldn’t hold off any longer. “Cum baby!” Theo and Liam both screamed out as their orgasms hit them.

Liam was the first to collapse. His arms, feeling like jelly, could no longer hold him up. Theo pulled out as slowly as he could, noticing the sensitive wince that Liam tried to hide. Theo stood up and grabbed his shorts. Once they were on he left the room and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water to let it warm up while he searched for a wash cloth. He wet it completely before walking back to Liam.

He carefully cleaned up the beta, wiping away the excess lube and their cum. Once he was clean Theo went back to the bathroom to rinse the cloth and clean off himself. By the time he was done Liam had removed the ruined comforter and crawled under the sheets. Theo locked the bedroom door then walked over and climbed in next to him. He wrapped his arm around the beta, smiling when Liam moved back to press himself against Theo.

When the sun came up Theo was the first to wake. He was on his back with Liam using his chest as a pillow. The beta still deep in sleep, soft snores slipping past his lips, had a tight hold on Theo. The chimera did his best to untangle his body and get up without waking Liam up.. Liam and his self had packed an overnight bag giving the teen a choice of a shower, and after last night he needed it.

He grabbed his clothes, unlocking the door he stepped out into the hall. He had made it to the bathroom door before Mason called out his name. “Are you happy? We spent all night looking for Liam and couldn’t find him!” Mason yelled, pissed off at the stupidity the chimera displayed last night. Theo was about to tell them the beta had made it back sometime last night when Liam walked out of the bedroom they shared. “What’s all the yelling about?” When Liam went to bed he was in nothing but his boxers, now he wore sweats and a muscle shirt. At least he was smart enough to get dressed.

“Dude! What the fuck?” Mason looked like Liam had betrayed him in the most horrible way. “Well as you can see, he’s fine, so I’m gonna shower.” Theo walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. He could hear Liam giving a piss poor excuse as to where he went and when and how he got back. To Theo it was clear the beta was lying but it was convincing enough that Mason had let it drop.

After Theo showered Liam got in. He called Theo an asshole for using all the hot water but in truth he was thankful. Theo’s scent was still all over him, making him semi hard as he tried to eat a bowl of cereal. “Whoops!” Was all Theo offered in explanation. The chimera went downstairs, carrying the comforter in his hands, trying to keep from smelling the scents that lingered on it. “Where’s your laundry room?” Mason pointed at a door off to the side of the kitchen. Theo nodded and took the blanket in there. He put it to wash, hoping to keep Mason from figuring out what had happened.

“Now do you care to tell me what really happened last night? Cause Liam seemed more confused with his story than we were.” Theo cursed under his breath. He knew the beta was shit at lying. “Honestly I don’t know.” Theo sat at the table and started to pour himself some cereal. “I drug Liam out of the club last night to tell him we were going home. I don’t care much for the club, too loud and I was tired of being hit on by all the guys and a few of the girls.” He took a bite, chewing slowly as he thought of what to say.

“He got mad, since _apparently_ I pulled him away from enjoying himself. He shoved me and walked off. I didn’t feel like putting up with him so I got in my truck and left. I was almost asleep when you guys came back and started yelling for us. Don’t know what he did or where he went.” He took another bite and poured himself a glass of milk, using it to wash down the food. “When he came back he just walked in and pulled the blanket away from me and laid on the floor.” Theo shrugged like it was no big deal.

Mason and Corey surveyed him, trying to find a hint of his lie. “We’ll let this go for now, but we will find out what really happened.” Mason gave him a pointed look before walking out of the kitchen. Theo rolled his eyes and continued his breakfast. No matter what their tiny brains thought of, they would never come close to what really happened. “At least you had enough courtesy to wash his blankets.” Corey didn’t look up as he spoke but his words were enough to stop Theo mid bite.

“What do you mean?” Theo’s eyes were wide. “I’m not dumb Theo. That room reeked of sex and the only two to come out of it was you and Liam.” Theo started to stutter out an explanation when Corey held his hand up, cutting him off. “I won’t say anything, it’s not my secret to spill.” Corey got up and walked away.

Once Theo was done eating he placed his bowl in the sink and ran back upstairs to Liam. He found the beta in the guest room putting on his socks. “My mom called, she wants us home. Something about my aunt visiting.” Theo didn’t have time to worry about Liam’s family. “Corey knows.” He shut the door and started pacing the room.

“What do you mean Corey knows?” Theo gave him a “what do you think” look. “He told me he knows about us but he said he wouldn’t tell.” Theo’s pacing picked up, worried that Liam would get mad at him. If he was being honest with himself, he actually enjoyed the arrangement they had.  It allowed him to touch Liam in a way, he only recently realized, that he really wanted to. Of course he would stop if that’s what Liam wanted but it would be very difficult.

“Well if he said he wouldn’t tell I believe him. I think we’re ok.” Liam stood up and stepped in front of the older teen, stopping his nervous pacing. “Hey?” Liam took his hand, getting his full attention before speaking. “We’re ok.” Liam assured. Theo searched his eyes, wanting to believe him. “I’m yours, right?” Theo nodded with a small smile. “Ok, well then believe me when I say we’ll be ok.” Theo nodded and leaned in to kiss Liam. Liam responded instantly. Both teens feeling a sense of calm wash over them as their lips connected. “Now, we better get home before my mom comes and gets us. Trust me, that won’t be pretty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Schedule 
> 
> Little Paws-Thursday   
> You Can't Just Do That!-Friday  
> I Need Your Touch-Saturday  
> Man Of My Dreams-Sunday  
> (New Soul Mate AU that I'll be starting will be updated on Tuesdays.)


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on double updates for all my fics, as an apology for not posting the last couple of times. The holidays were a bit time consuming and it was hard to find time to write. This is just part one of a double update.

Theo and Liam kept their distance after the weekend at Mason’s. Corey seemed to watch their every move, like he was daring them to do something. Mason on the other hand had seemed to pick up on the switch of things. He wasn’t sure why when he and his boyfriend entered a room that Liam and Theo were in, the two teens seemed to run to opposite sides of the room. He was starting to wonder just what his best friend was hiding from him. 

With Theo and Liam scared to fool around, even in the safety of their own house, Liam’s dreams came back. This time they were far more vivid and realistic. Liam, now knowing just what it felt like to have the chimera actually fuck him, made his brain come up with far more arousing things. 

So far dream Theo has fucked him in the middle of class, given him a blow job during family dinners, and even ate Liam out while he showered at school. His mind seemed to want Theo to do him everywhere they have ever been.

It wasn’t bad till he had a pack night. With the older members back into town for a few days Scott had the entire pack meet up at his house for a movie night. Liam figured he’d go for a few hours. Catch up with the older members of the pack who have been away. Watch a movie or two then he’d call Theo to pick him up. 

It was going as planned till Lydia won the argument of The Notebook or Robocop. Liam had seen the romantic movie enough times that he could probably recite each line word for word. The movie wasn’t even at the halfway point when his eyes started to close. He kept shaking himself awake but he could only do it for so long. Eventually he fell asleep. It didn’t take long for his dream to start. It seemed to be a normal dream about him playing lacrosse. 

__

The clock was counting down, just ten seconds away from zero. Diaz had just tossed Liam the ball. He started to run for the goal, out-maneuvering the defense. The clock was at three seconds as he took his shot. The buzzer sounded just as the ball went into the net. Beacon Hills had won and it was all thanks to Liam’s final shot giving them the lead.

 __

__

_The team cheered and rushed over to Liam. Liam hugged as many teammates as he could, eyes scanning the crowd. He was trying to find someone. His eyes landed on Mason and Corey embracing. A smile ghosted his lips at the two lovebirds. He went up on his toes, still looking for someone._

__

_He was about to give up and just celebrate with his team when he felt someone’s hands on his hips. Liam turned quickly to find Theo standing behind him. The chimera was smiling proudly down at Liam. “That was one hell of a shot Dunbar!” Liam smiled brightly. “It was nothing.” He looked Theo over, seeing the older boy in his usual attire. Dark jeans, a black shirt that was just tight enough to show of his toned chest and arms. But this time he had something else on that made Liam smile._

__

_”Where did you get my varsity jacket?” Liam grinned when the taller boy blushed slightly. “I found it in your room after you left for the game.” Theo shrugged as if wearing Liam’s lacrosse jacket to a game was nothing. “Looks good on you.” Liam praised._

That’s when the dream changed. Instead of staying sweet and slightly weird, it got steamy. Dream Theo wasted no time in getting Liam to his truck. Where he started to undress Liam, and do things to him Liam had only done once. The moans slipping past his lips were hard to hide from other supernatural creatures. 

Scott was the first to notice. His head snapping towards Liam, who was curled up on his couch. Next was Malia who started to smell Liam’s arousal. It seemed like they were the only ones to notice. Scott, feeling bad for Liam, stood up and walked over to the beta. He did his best to wake Liam before any of the humans in the room, namely Stiles, figured out what the teen was doing. 

Liam had bolted upright, looking around frantically for what had woken him. “Calm down Liam. You fell asleep, and I figured I’d wake you up and take you home.” Liam just nodded and said his farewells to the pack. Scott didn’t mention the incident but it didn’t take Liam long to realize why Scott had really woken him up.

Theo on the other hand wasn’t dealing with the time apart any better. He seemed to be very grouchy. Snapping at Liam for the smallest things, losing control when around the pack. He was just very frustrated. Malia constantly making jabs and picking fights wasn’t helping any.

Without Liam there to help him get off he started having wet dreams of his own. Each one was so realistic he woke up wondering if he had somehow managed to fuck Liam in his sleep. Was sleep fucking a thing?

He thought he had it under control till Liam came home one day smelling like Brett. He knew Liam and Brett were friends of sort and it wasn’t really a weird thing for the beta to smell like someone else. Liam constantly came home smelling like Corey and Mason. But for some reason the idea of Brett touching Liam enough to get his scent on the beta, angered Theo. He felt like Brett had invaded his space, like he stole something from Theo.

Liam didn’t notice the way Theo glared at him. He was far too busy trying to think of new drills and plays to run at practice the next day. Brett had come to his practice to apologize for his behavior at Sinema. Liam brushed it off and asked the older boy to help with his practice. Brett, who missed playing lacrosse since graduating, agreed instantly. 

They had spent most of the practice butting heads and trying to tackle the other. Liam's team was impressed by the older boy. He showed them things that Liam hadn’t had a chance to teach them yet. They barely understood the basics, he didn’t want to overwhelm them. 

Brett annoyed him but he helped improve the team. After practice Liam skipped his shower and came straight home. He didn’t want to chance running in to Brett after the beta scented his arousal. He didn’t even bother we asking Theo for a ride home, and he didn’t dare get in a car with Corey. The walk home helped calm him down. When he got home he no longer wanted to beg Theo to bend him over the kitchen table and fuck him.

Theo couldn’t stand the scent of the other beta on what was his. “You need a shower!” Theo wrinkled his nose in disgust. “I don’t smell that bad.” Liam sniffed his jersey. He could smell sweat, the field, his locker, and something else. He took a stronger sniff. Brett, he smelled like Brett. “Yeah I think I’ll shower.” Liam looked at Theo with a knowing look.

Theo growled at him lowly, eyes flashing in dominance. Liam’s eyes flashed back in submission. Both teens rushed for the stairs. Barely making it half way up before Liam’s phone rang. The ringtone belonging to Scott. Liam thought about ignoring it in favor of a hot shower with Theo but then Theo’s phone rang. It was Lydia. Something bad had to of happened if they were calling at the same time.

Liam answered his phone and Theo answered his. Scott was calling the pack to a meeting. They got a lead on a group of hunters connected to Monroe. A pack they had helped called and said a group was staying in a hotel not far from Derek’s loft. Liam showered alone, rushing to get dressed. Within twenty minutes both of them were in Theo’s truck and on their way to Scott’s house.

Scott gave everyone what little information he had. Telling them that the hunters had taken two rooms at the Blue Bird Inn. The other pack had identified two of the members as the hunters that killed half of their pack. Scott had sent Mason and Corey to check out the layout and see if they can find out what name they checked in under. All they got was the room numbers. 

“Malia and I will go and see what we can find, I want the rest of you close by.” Scott was about to end the meeting when Lydia spoke up. “I think we should send Theo and Liam.” Scott looked offended and Malia looked angry. “Why?” Lydia rolled her eyes. “Because the hunters know what you look like. They’ll make you out immediately. Theo and Liam haven’t been seen much, plus Theo is good at lying and manipulation. If they get caught he can talk their way out of it, if not, him and Liam make a good fighting team.” 

After a few arguments it was settled. Theo and Liam packed an overnight bag and headed over to the hotel. Liam was a bit antsy, his leg kept shaking. For nearly two weeks Liam had kept his distance from Theo. Now the two teens would be stuck in a hotel room for at least the night. They were meant to keep an eye out for what the hunters were doing, but maybe just maybe, Liam could get some release.

“Corey said the only room left is above the hunters’ rooms. It should allow us to listen in without having to worry about looking like creeps.” Theo was going over what Scott had told them as he drove to the hotel. “I think you should look around the hotel while I book a room. Try and make it seem like you’re looking at what the hotel has to offer. Mason said the place had an indoor pool and a hot tub, behind the building the hunters are staying in. Snoop a bit but make it look like you’re checking out the pool.” Liam agreed, mind coming up with things it shouldn’t. Not at a time like this. 

“Where’s Scott and the pack gonna be?” Liam had missed most of the plan. He was too busy trying to make sure he didn’t look suspicious to Mason. The beta felt like he had a giant “Fuck Me Theo” sign on his forehead that only Mason and Corey could see. “Scott said he and the pack are gonna stay at Derek’s loft. If we need back up we’re supposed to text them. Lydia thought it was best if only you and I went.” 

Once they arrived at the hotel Liam got out of the truck and walked off towards a vending machine. It was next to the office and would allow him to get a glimpse of the pool. Theo walked into the office and rang the bell on the desk. Liam rolled his eyes as Theo started to flirt with the young brunet. Liam got a bag of chips before walking around the building and checking out the pool. He strained his ears to try and pick up the hunters.

All he heard was the sinks dripping in one room. A man telling a woman he shouldn’t be doing whatever he was doing. There was no sign of hunters. “Is it open?” Theo walked up and placed his hand on Liam’s hip and peeked into the building. “I think it is. Maybe we can check it out later.” Liam replied, peeking in to see a worker cleaning the pool. “Yeah, let’s settle in then we can go swimming.” 

Both teens carried their bags into the room, dropping them next to the bed. Theo placed his finger to his lips then he tapped his ear. He was telling Liam to be quiet and listen. At first Liam didn’t understand why then his hearing picked up voices. They were hushed but it sounded like they were talking about orders they had received. 

Theo texted Scott everything they heard. Liam kept his eye on the vans the hunters had climbed in after they stopped talking. “Scott wants us to stay here in case they come back. The pack is gonna check follow them to their meetup.” Liam just nodded. Him and Theo were alone with nothing to do till either the pack called or the hunters came back.


	9. 9

“So you wanted to go swimming but you didn’t pack swimwear.” Theo rolled his eyes as Liam just shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t think we’d be doing anything but snooping.” Theo grabbed his keys and wallet before looking to Liam. “Well I guess we go get some.” Theo walked out of the room and headed for his truck. Liam was quick to follow, grabbing the room key as he shut the door.

Theo drove them to the mall. Liam wanted to go to Walmart but Theo didn't feel like dealing with the check out lines. Liam was fine going to the mall, when it was for more than swim trunks. “Fine! If it will make you feel better, we can stop at Spencer's to get more lube. You're almost out.” Liam's face heated up at the thought of his nearly empty bottle of lube. 

Before all this started he hardly ever used the bottle of lube. Mason had gotten it for him as a joke after Liam had asked him how gay sex works. Mason had stuttered through an explanation that had them both regretting hanging out that day. Mason had hoped the gag gift would ease the tension and help them laugh about the experience. Now with the arrangement between him and Theo he had used the lube at least two times a day. 

“Can't we just like, steal it from Mason's secret stash?” Theo shook his head. “You're a big boy now Liam. You can buy your own lube.” Theo chuckled, earning a glare from Liam. “Why don't you buy it. You're older.” Liam felt like a child but he really didn't want to face the cashier as they scanned anal lube. “No can do baby wolf, I'm planning on buying something else.” Theo winked at Liam. “Don't worry Liam, you'll like it.” The chimera parked in the closest parking spot and got out of his truck. Liam glared at the driver's seat for a moment before getting out as well. 

The two teens walked around the mall, not buying anything, but looking through most the stores they passed. “I think we should hurry just in case the hunters come back.” Liam suggested in hopes of just getting their swim trunks and leaving. No need to embarrass himself buying lube if they don't have the time. 

“Fine, Macy's is on the second floor. Let's just take this elevator, instead of backtracking all the way to the escalator.” Theo pointed at a service elevator that was meant for employees. Liam normally would object but he wasn't a big fan of escalators anyways. “Fine, but if we get in trouble, I'm telling them you kidnapped me.” Liam rushed forward, cutting Theo's reply off.

Liam held the “door open” button, waiting for Theo to catch up. Theo really didn't want to hurry up since it meant they'd be stuck in a hotel room and would more than likely have to hold off on screwing around to spy on the hunters. The chimera was really getting tired of the lack of attention he was getting from his fuck buddy. He hasn't even gotten a hand job in the last few days. 

The most the two teens have done was a quick shower blow job. Even that was interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door. Theo had to listen to Liam give another unconvincing story about needing to shave for school but the two bathrooms being occupied. Now that Theo thought about it, the only time he gets to climax is in his dreams. 

“Really Theo? What about an elevator turns you on?” Liam glared at the chimera as the small room they were in started to reek of his arousal. Theo was gonna apologize but his hornyness got the best of him. “The fact that I could press the emergency button, stop the elevator right here, and bend you over.” Theo got close to Liam, pinning the beta to the wall of the elevator. “We could fuck right here, and no one would ever know.” Theo leaned in close to Liam, brushing his lips against the shorter boy's. 

“We could get caught Theo. Elevators aren't sound proof.” Liam's words were shaky, his head fogging up with Theo's scent. “You didn't care about that when you sucked my dick while I was driving. We could have been caught then too.” Theo was just trying to get a rise from Liam. He had no intentions on fucking Liam in an elevator. Liam, however, had a plan of his own. 

“Ok then.” Liam reached over and pressed the emergency button on the elevator causing it to stop abruptly. Theo waited for an alarm to go off but nothing happened. “Remember Theo, elevators aren't sound proof.” Liam spun them around, pinning the chimera to the wall. “What're you doing?” Theo watched Liam sink to his knees and reached for the older teen’s jeans. He popped the button and pulled down the zipper. “What does it look like?” Liam looked up at him with innocent eyes as he tugged down Theo's jeans. 

Theo's mind was screaming at him to stop before security caught them. His dick was aching for Liam’s lips to wrap around it. His dick was more persuasive. Liam rubbed his hand up and down the bulge in Theo's boxers. Theo bit his lip to keep from moaning. Liam leaned forward and started placing open mouth kisses to the line of Theo's dick, smirking when Theo's hips jerked forward. The beta continued to tease Theo, loving the sounds Theo was trying to muffle. 

“If you keep teasing me we're gonna get caught.” Theo glared at the beta earning a smirk. “All you have to do is ask.” Liam curled his fingers into the waistband of Theo's boxers, readying to tug them down. Theo leaned down and cupped Liam's jaw, he pressed his lips to Liam's in a brief, rough kiss. “Be a good boy and suck daddy's dick.” Liam was quick to pull Theo's boxers down and grip the base of his hardening cock. 

Theo leaned back against the elevator wall and looked down on Liam. Watching as the beta swirled his tongue around the head of Theo's cock. "Fuck baby that feels so good." Theo looked down at the beta. Liam wrapped his lips around the head Theo's cock, swirling his tongue around before bobbing his head. The chimera ran his fingers through Liam’s hair, pulling him forward, making Liam take more of Theo into his mouth. 

Liam wrapped his hand around the base of Theo’s cock, bobbing his head faster the louder Theo’s moans got. “C’mon baby you know what I want.” Liam hummed in response. He knew exactly what Theo wanted, he did it every time he went down on Theo. “We don’t have much time before security comes knocking.” Theo was thrusting his hips, trying to get Liam to take him deeper. Liam gagged a few times before pulling off. He jacked Theo a few times,catching his breath, before gripping his thumb and deep throating Theo. 

Theo bit his fist, trying muffle his moans. Liam pulled off when he needed air and jacked Theo. “Fuck! I'm close baby.” Liam smirked, this might be the quickest blow job he's ever given. The beta started sucking Theo's dick again, taking him all the way in before pulling off slowly. Sucking and rubbing his tongue along the shaft. Theo's hand cupped Liam's jaw as he started thrusting his hips, meeting the beta's movements. 

“Fuck Liam!” With a final cry of the beta's name Theo started cumming. His head hit the wall of the elevator with a resounding crack. Liam milked Theo's cock of every last drop before he pulled away and pulled Theo's boxers and jeans back up to his hips. He stood up and let Theo fix himself. 

“Let me see.” Theo looked at Liam. The beta opened his mouth to show Theo the cum still in his mouth. Theo didn't understand why he liked it but there was just something about Liam having his cum in his mouth that turned him on. “So good for me.” Theo pulled Liam into a rough kiss, tasting himself as he slipped his tongue into Liam's mouth. 

When the teens broke apart Theo pressed the emergency stop button, turning the elevator back on. It jolted roughly before continuing it's climb to the second floor. Liam pulled a pack of gum from his pocket, taking two pieces out he popped them into his mouth. The minty taste got rid of the salty taste of Theo, and freshened his breath. “Want a piece?” Liam held the pack out to Theo. The chimera took one and started to chew it. 

“We should get the swimming trunks then stop at Spencer's. After, we can head back to the hotel.” Theo said as they both exited the elevator. Liam didn't object, he had hoped Theo forgot about the lube but he's guessing their moment of fun reminded him. 

Liam and Theo walked into Macy’s and went straight for the swim wear. Theo went for the longer board shorts, looking for a pair that didn’t have palm trees on them. Liam grabbed random pairs and just checked the sizes. The beta grabbed the longest pair he could find in his size. 

“Did you get a pair?” Theo asked Liam, noticing the beta standing off to the side of the aisle. “Yeah.” Liam held up the pair he picked. All white with something red all over. “Great, let’s go pay.” Theo walked towards the register with his all black shorts. Liam trailed behind him, dreading going to the next store. He really should have taken more time picking out a pair. 

“You get the lube I’m gonna look around.” Theo left Liam at the entrance of Spencer’s. Liam stepped into the shop and looked around. He looked at some of the board games and card games, wondering if the pack would play any of them. From the looks of it, he could probably convince Stiles to play What Do You Meme, given that the hyperactive human spams the pack group chat with outdated memes every chance he gets. 

The beta grabbed the card game before walking to the sex toys and lubes. Never in his life did he think shopping for an anal lubricant would be so hard. There were so many different kinds: flavoured, warming, cooling, desensitizing, tightening, and tingling. How was he meant to pick one when there was thirty plus kinds? Does he want cooling or warming, desensitizing or tightening, cherry or vanilla? Liam decided to just blindly choose two of the smaller bottles. Liam tried to ignore the looks he got from a few teen girls that were looking at the funko pops next to him. Trying to fight against blushing in embarrassment, Liam scurried away to find Theo. 

The teen found the chimera looking at some shirts near the entrance. “Ready to go?” Theo looked to the teen, eyeing the card game and two bottles in his hand. “I still need to pay. Did you find what you were looking for?” Liam eyed the bag that Theo was carrying. It was purple and silver with the store’s name written in a graffiti font. “I found something better. Now go pay so we can leave.” Liam hesitated, eyeing the group of girls that were still looking at him and giggling. “Can’t you just buy the,” Liam lowered his voice, “lube?” Theo rolled his eyes. 

“No Liam I can’t, I already bought something. It would be more strange for me to go back and buy something else, than it would be for you to just buy it. C’mon Liam, be a big boy.” Theo grabbed Liam by the shoulders and turned him to face the register. Theo leaned in close to Liam’s ear, lowering his voice to the point Liam had to use his enhanced hearing. 

“The faster you pay the faster we can get back to the hotel, where we can put the lube to good use.” Liam liked the sound of that. The beta took a deep breath and stalked towards the register. He was happy there was no line so he didn’t have to wait and there was no one behind him to judge his purchase. He placed his items down and pulled out his wallet. He kept his eye on his wallet, not wanting to meet the eyes of the teen girl behind the counter. 

“Is that all?” The girl asked when she was done scanning the items. “Yup.” Liam pulled out the cash he had and handed her the amount she said. She gave him his change and bagged his things. “Have a nice day.” The girl winked at him when he finally looked up and caught her eye. Before he could turn red and put his foot in his mouth he gave her a nod and rushed off to Theo. 

By the time both teens made it back to the hotel the pool was finally opened. Liam grabbed his trunks and walked into the bathroom. He changed quickly after using the bathroom. He could hear Theo shuffling around the room, and for a second he thought he heard a vibrating sound. It was gone almost as fast as it came so he shrugged it off. After he got out Theo went in and changed. Liam waited for him, checking his phone.

“You ready?” Theo walked out with a towel over his shoulder, wearing only his trunks. “Yeah, um Scott texted.” Liam opened his messages to reread what the alpha said. He needed to distract himself from Theo’s shirtless body. Damn him and his low hanging swim trunks. “What did he say?” Theo walked over to Liam and looked at the phone screen over his shoulder. “The hunters drove to a building just outside of town, he promised to call if he needs us but for now he wants us to stay here.” 

With Theo so close Liam could smell the lust still on his skin. It fogged up his brain and made it hard to focus on anything. Theo didn’t seem to notice as he leaned closer and read the new message that Scott had sent. Liam bit his lip to keep from saying something about the scent coming from the chimera. 

“Maybe it was you that should have gotten the blow job in the elevator.” Theo teased before burying his face into the side of Liam’s neck and breathing in deeply. Liam’s lust always smelled so sweet. Like honey. “You have no idea how crazy your scent makes me.” Liam shivered, feeling Theo's lips on his neck as he talked. “Show me.” Liam whispered before turning and kissing Theo.


	10. Please read/deleting later

Ok I just want to address all this quickly since I've had an increase in reads,votes,comments. All of which are amazing and I'm so thankful for. 

Now, I know I suck at updating. Trust me, I know. I try my hardest to write chapters worth reading, making them long and interesting. I never want my readers to be bored or feel like I'm posting filler chapters (unless I absolutely have to). 

So this takes time especially with how many WIPs I have. Add life and other things and it can take me days to weeks to update. But I always do update. 

Now I know what you'll say.. 'its been months since you updated.’ and thats true and this is why. 

My uncle had some serious health scares in the last year. He was hospitalized multiple times. I've spent a lot of time with him, helping him and taking care of him. That took a lot of time away from writing. In the last few months his condition worsened and it got to the point that he needed round the clock care. And on the first of January, he passed away. 

I was extremely close to my uncle, he was practically my dad for the last 15 years. So losing him has hit me really hard. I've been taking a break for a really long time to help him and now to deal with his loss. 

I know you want updates and want to see how my stories end. And I want to update and give you amazing chapters, but right now I'm not working on anything. When I'm ready I will come back and give you the best I can.

Thank you for reading and commenting and voting. I see all of them and they all make me happy. I love reading your comments and seeing the reactions you have to moments I worked hard to make good. I hope you stick around and continue to enjoy the stories I've written.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
